


The Witching Hour

by ThefirstRanger



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Beth doesn't know Rick is Hourman, F/M, HourNite, Pining, Secret Identity, Study Date, The moment when you realize you have a crush on a supervillain, and Rick doesn't know Beth is Dr. Midnite, villain AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThefirstRanger/pseuds/ThefirstRanger
Summary: Rick Tyler and Beth Chapel have a strange friendship but they make it work. Hourman and Dr. Midnite are technically enemies but Hourman seems to have a fond spot for Dr. Midnite in his heart. Neither of the two teens know the other's secret identity which won't last long.
Relationships: Beth Chapel & Yolanda Montez & Rick Tyler & Courtney Whitmore, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30





	The Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> I read an article that wondered if Rick might become a villain because he is so angry and focused on revenge and then things kind of spiraled.

Even if Rick is in detention most days and scares away most people, Beth Chapel is not deterred. Their friendship started one day when Beth plopped down at his empty lunch table and started talking about the history class they shared. Rick didn't say a single word that entire period but he didn't tell her to stop or move away so that was better than most people. 

A year and a half later, it had progressed from silent lunch periods to semi-silent lunches to agreeing to come over to her house to study for a big history test tomorrow. Which wouldn't normally be a big deal, but it's Rick and he never does stuff like this and well, it's Rick.  
~  
The Chapel's house is empty (again) except for Beth and the ringing of the doorbell shatters the silence, prompting Beth to hurry to the door. 

There was a teeny tiny part of Beth that wasn't sure if he would actually come but that part had been drowned out by elation the moment she heard the doorbell. 

Rick points to Chuck sitting innocently on a bookshelf. "What are those?"

Beth can't tell him the truth that her sentient goggles named Chuck likes to see what's happening in the house when he's not in use, so she lies. It's one of her better ones, she thinks. 

"Oh, antique fighter pilot goggles that my dad started collecting." She smiles brightly, hoping he'll change the subject and not grill her any more about Chuck. 

Luckily Rick doesn't ask any other questions and they quickly settle down into a study routine. History for a couple hours then snacks then attempting to study history again before getting sidetracked by other homework. It's a risk but Beth is pretty sure Rick won't ask any too probing questions. Probably. 

Her theory is proven wrong when Rick scoots over and looks at the stack of books on her lap.

"The History of Blue Valley?" Rick reads the title out loud. "What are you looking at that for?" 

"It's for an independent project I'm doing."

His face got close to hers as he scooted over to look at the book. "That's cool." Normally people said that to Beth as a way to end the conversation or dismiss her, but Rick sounded genuinely interested in what she was saying. 

"What about you?" Beth was flustered from how close he was and tried to deflect the attention away from herself. Rick grimaced and looked down at the book on his lap.

"I only have this journal of my dad's. It's not as interesting as the town's history."

He gestures self deprecatingly to a thin black journal that Beth remembers seeing in his backpack before. 

"No, that journal probably means a lot to you and that's cool." She'd never heard Rick talk about his family before to anyone and felt strangely honored that he'd mentioned his father to her, if only in passing.

Rick too seemed to understand what he had said and flushed red just the tiniest bit on his neck. The energy in the room changed and it electrified Beth, but she didn't want to make a move. 

Rick shifted on the sofa like he was going to lean in even closer but then slumped back onto the sofa, some strong emotion in his eyes. One Beth couldn't quite make out.

He checked his watch and winced at the time. "I've got something to do tonight so I have to go now." 

Beth feels disappointment welling in her stomach. They'd only gotten through studying for history and well, there was that little conversation that had just happened. "But we didn't get to study for your math test."

"I'll study later, after my thing." His reply is vague and evasive which makes Beth worry that he's going to do something that everyone expects delinquent Rick Harris to do. 

Beth wants to ask what thing he has going on, but this new tenderness or whatever it is seems too fragile to prod at. 

"Okay. I guess I'll walk you out." Rick gets up off the sofa first and offers a hand to Beth. She accepts it and even for a brief moment, marvels at how rough yet soft his hands feel. 

They walk to the door in silence and at the doorway, Rick pauses and turns back to Beth, an apology forming on his lips. 

"I'm sorry I have to go. I, uh, had a great time." Rick looks like he genuinely means it and he shuffled his feet a little. Anyway, there was no way Beth could stay upset for long. He had things to do and honestly, she needed to focus a little more on the tunnel plans. 

"Me too. We should have these study dates more often." 

She doesn't think she's ever seen Rick Harris smile but at her words, his face brightens and it's the closest Beth has ever seen to Rick smiling in the year and a half she's been friends (civil but close acquaintances?) with him. Rick waves goodbye and starts heading home. 

In addition to being her best friend, Chuck is also incurably nosy, when he's being used for missions and when he's not in use. Usually it works out for the best, but it doesn't help that as soon as she puts on the goggles to help speed up her homework after Rick leaves, Chuck has information waiting for her. 

He almost sounds gleeful as he says it. "Mr. Rick's voice softens precisely five decibels when he speaks to you and your heart rate increases when he is around. While you weren't looking, he snuck six soft looks at you."

"We really need to get you an outside life Chuck." It's not that Beth doesn't appreciate all the information and companionship Chuck gives her, it's just a little disconcerting when your friend uses his knowledge to watch over and analyze her... study dates with Rick. 

"I'm a sentient AI. My life is hacking cameras, twitter, and helping you with your love life."

"There is no love life."

"Not yet." Chuck helpfully adds and Beth can't deny the possibility that there might be one in the future. 

"Come on Chuck, we've got some maps and math to look over."  
~  
The hours pass quickly though not as quickly as when she was with Rick and although Beth is no closer to figuring out the tunnel system than she was a few hours ago, she is feeling confident about her math problems. 

Her phone beeps out an alarm and Beth sees that it's almost time to meet Courtney and Yolanda for the mission tonight. Her parents still aren't home so there's no point in sneaking out in costume when she can just walk out the back door.  
~  
The three ladies meet in the bushes right outside of the warehouse the Gambler is in. Yolanda crouches down and puts a hand over her eyes, scouting out the building. 

"Okay, we know that it's Hourman guarding the place so a sneaky approach is probably best. I'm thinking through that window up there." From what they've seen of Hourman and observed from when they fought, Hourman isn't the most subtle of supervillains and prefers to use his considerable strength to fight. He's also their best bet at getting into the facility rather than fighting Tigress and Sportsmaster again. Or even that one weird time they saw Cindy's dad roaming around the building.

Beth can see a lone security camera at the corner of the parking lot and before she can ask Chuck, he's already on it. Chuck projects security footage of the parking lot, sped up of course, and the superheroes can see a ghostly image of Hourman turning his hourglass over at precisely 10:58 PM. 

"Chuck says that it's already been half an hour since Hourman powered up so we could wait until his strength drains out and then sneak in," suggests Beth.

Courtney shook her head. "We can't wait. What if they send someone else as backup?" 

"Plus the last time we went in, Chuck nearly got hacked."

She has a point. None of them want to face Tigress and Sportsmaster again and none of them want to risk Chuck, the least of all Beth. "What if I stay back and keep Chuck out of Gambler's range while you and Yolanda go apprehend him? I'll keep Hourman distracted too." 

"That might work…" Yolanda clearly isn't sold on the plan, she's not one to split up and charge in recklessly, but Beth knows it makes sense. If the Gambler can hack into Chuck by getting too close, then Beth and Chuck shouldn't take that risk. 

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to stay with you?" Courtney nods in agreement at Yolanda's offer and as much as Beth appreciates her friends looking out for her, she can't let them do that. Plus, she's been biking and working out with Courtney and Yolanda showed her some punches so if there is trouble, Beth can hold her own. 

"I got this. You two go ahead." 

Immediately and without a word, Courtney and Yolanda vanish into thin air. An impressive trick considering the cosmic staff was all lit up and raring to go just a minute ago.  
~  
Perhaps twenty minutes pass and there's no movement. The facility is big enough that when Hourman goes to take a lap, Beth doesn't see him for a long time. It gives her time to run some programs with Chuck, but the suspense is killing her just a little bit. Of course, it doesn't help that Hourman is walking around.

Beth has to suppress her emotions when she sees Hourman turn around the corner. Despite being a teen like the JSA they had no idea who was under the mask and hood. She had battled him a couple times, but never alone. Grown-ups she could understand fighting for the ISA and even Cindy Burman because, well, Cindy had always been kind of mean, but Courtney had said that Hourman had been a hero. Why would this new Hourman fight for the villains? What made him so angry?

Her thoughts are broken up by the sound of something breaking inside, drawing both Beth and Hourman's attention to the window nearby. A large hooded body comes crashing through the glass and Beth can't help herself; she lets out a shriek.

Immediately, Hourman's eyes swing towards her and Beth has to tamp down the sinking feeling in her stomach as his gaze meets hers.

"Courtney, Yolanda?" Beth whispers, trying to keep Hourman in her vision.

The only response she gets is a garbled, static whine and "Lizard… goons… Courtney!" Seems the Gambler had learned a few lessons since Tigress and Sportsmaster and gotten some extra protection. She'd go try and help them except Hourman is racing towards her and she's pretty sure Courtney and Yolanda can handle some goons. They had already tossed one out a window. Guess this one is all Beth's.

Dr. Midnite steps out to face the villain and Hourman looks surprised at her boldness. 

"What are you doing here?" He demands gruffly. 

"I could ask the same of you." 

Hourman shrugged with faux nonchalance. "I like hanging out in parking lots at night. A marvelous place to let my anger out."

"Are you going to drag me to Icicle?" Beth feels like it's a legitimate question to ask after Cindy disappeared and it doesn't take a stretch of the imagination to figure out Hourman is working for Icicle. Surprisingly, Hourman's face twists into something resembling disgust before settling back into his intense stare. 

"I could never do that to you. You're my favorite superhero." Well, that's sort of nice to hear at least? What isn't nice to hear is the sound of Hourman running across the pavement towards her and it takes all of Beth's reflexes to duck the punch he throws at her. Hourman easily dodges Beth's kick and pushes her lightly, making her feet skid across the pavement. 

It's late, too late to be running around punching people for a school night, but that won't stop Beth. She scans the parking lot and building exterior, looking for anything to help her out. Chuck highlights the fire kit on the brick wall and blinks the countdown clock at her. Two minutes until the hour is up. She knows Hourman is going easy on her and she has no idea why. 

An idea races into Beth's mind as she races around the building's corner and waits for Hourman to chase her down. When she hears footsteps rounding the bend, she slams the stolen fire extinguisher into the stomach of Hourman, sending him flying across the lot. Beth knows the metal won't hurt him, Hourman does have super strength after all, but the shock and force was enough to catch him by surprise and whittle away time.

When she's sure that Hourman is powered down and still on the ground, Beth runs on over and stands a safe but close distance away. 

"It's been an hour, Hourman. Give up." Beth isn't completely sure she could take him because even without powers, Hourman is still a pretty big guy, but she'll try.

Beth isn't expecting him to surrender completely, she knows she's not intimidating and he's a villain, but she definitely wasn't expecting the hooded teen to grin. 

"Heh," he manages to spit out, wiping a hand across his mouth. 

"What's so funny?" Beth doesn't know why she keeps engaging with him. Interacting and encouraging the villains is a very anti-Mr. Dugan thing to do, but she can't help it. Something about Hourman makes her. 

"You of all people should know what time it is, doc."

In response, Chuck flashes the time in the goggles. "It is currently 12:01, November 15th. 

Beth's eyes widen in realization. A minute past midnight means it's tomorrow and if it's tomorrow, then Hourman can power up again. Before she can move, Hourman got up grunting as he did and flipped his hourglass over again, basking as he got a yellow aura around him. 

"Now, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I'd best be getting this back to Icicle and I have a math test to study for."

The connection is tenuous at best, but it enters Beth's brain nonetheless. The voice. The math test. It can't be. _He_ can't be. 

Suddenly there's a car flying towards the ground in front of her and she has to dodge small pieces of metal, but nothing hits her as hard as the realization that Rick Tyler, the guy she's been crushing on for weeks, might be Hourman.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess just pretend Chuck is like 5% less effective at finding people's identities in this au?


End file.
